mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
Antioch Shopping Center
Antioch Shopping Center is an 800,000 sq. ft. mall located in Kansas City North, Missouri, between Antioch Road, Vivian Road, and Chouteau Trafficway. Antioch Center opened as an open-air mall in 1956, with about 80 storefronts on a single level. The mall was enclosed in 1978, following further expansions. Layout of the mall was a single corridor that connected Sears on the North end to Payless Cashways at the South end. Burlington Coat Factory was wedged in the middle of the mall corridor on the East side and the furniture store was located next to Sears on the outside of the mall (also on the East side), but was accessible from a staircase inside. There are 4 entrances to the mall on the west side facing Antioch Road, and 1 on the east side facing Chouteau Trafficway. Originally designed as an outdoor mall, several stores did not open into the mall, and were only accessible from the parking lot rather than inside. A food court with 9 tenants was located near the one entrance on the east side of the mall, adjacent to the Payless Cashways anchor. All but one of the mall entrances has been boarded up; the one remaining open is in the center of the mall, near some of the few remaining stores. Business went downhill in the late 90s and early 2000s, and by 2005 only a small handfull of stores remained. Renovation plans are in the works by Eastbourne Investments (who own Antioch Center) to revive the dying shopping mall, and replace it with a 450,000 sq. ft. strip-mall consisting of big-box stores. Current anchors, Sears and Burlington Coat Factory, boast banners on their exteriors that they are not closing, and will remain there whether the surrounding mall does or not. The first Showbiz Pizza opened at Antioch Shopping Center, which later became Chuckie Cheese's. However, it has since closed. As of 2009, the mall has been shuttered and no stores (aside from the anchors and those accessible from outside the mall) remain with the mall's interior; the only store remaining at the mall is Catherine's, a plus size clothing boutique. Anchor Stores *'Sears' *'Burlington Coat Factory' :*'KC Home Furnishings' (closed 2000s) :*'Ace Furniture' (replaced by KC Home Furnishings) :*'Payless Cashways' (closed 2000) :*'Levitz Furniture' (replaced by Ace Furniture) :*'Dillard's' (closed late 1980s - replaced by Burlington) :*'Macy*s' (closed mid 1980s - replaced by Dillard's) Tenants Current *Catherine's Former * Action Sports Cards & Collectibles * Aladdin's Castle Arcade * AMC Graphics * AMF Bowling Lanes * Anderson's Bookstore * Antioch Barber Shop * Antioch Music Center * Aromics * Arthur Murray Dance Studio * Bakers Shoes * Bath & Body Works * BIC Alterations * Bishop's Cafeteria * Bob's Beanie Babies * BookCellar * Braun's * Buster Brown Shoes (original store) * Candyopolis * Center Healthmart * Chinese Gourmet Express * Christopher & Banks * CJ Banks * Chuckie Cheese's * CiCi Nails * Claire's Boutique * Common Scents * Creative Arts Academy * Elegant Alley * The Dollar Shop * Duff & Repp (original name of furniture store) * Fantastic Sam's Salon * FooKee Chinse Buffet * Forum Cafeteria * GAMECO * General Nutrition Center * Golden Goose Fine Jewelry * Golden Sons Jewelry * W.T. Grant * Gyros & Quiche * Hair Cutters * Hallmark * Harvey's Card Shop * Hollywood Blvd * In-A-Tub * Ink Pro * Jenkins Music * JoAnn Fabrics * Just 4 You Paging * Kay Bee Toys * The Kid in Me * Laser Storm * Merle Norman Cosmetics * Mode-O-Day (original store) * Mom's Goodies & Nuts * Mostly Cookies * Mystic (Black-Light) Golf * Nutri-Tan * One Price Clothing Store * Orange Julius * The Pager Co. * Perfume Pizazz * Pizza Hut Express * Plum Pudding * Pretzelmaker * The Race Place * Rainbow Apparel * Regis Hairstylists * Ronnie's Hair Salon (original store) * Roses by the Village Gardens * Russell Stovers Candy * Salon Brands * Sam Goody * Schmidt Jewelry * Schmitt Music * Seasonal Concepts * Stamps for Collectors * Steve's Shoes * Things Remembered * Tiffany And * Topsy's Treats (2 locations) * Tot Togs * Turn About Wood * The Watermelon Patch * Wilson Travel * Wings of Love * Wolf Camera * F.W. Woolworth * Worths Clothing Store Outparcels Current * Bank of America * Sears Auto Service Center * Goodyear Tires Former * C's Hair Affair (in the Antioch Annex) * Earl May Garden Center (across Choteau from mall) * Fireside Inn/Bogart's (in the Antioch Annex) * Velvet Freeze (north end of Antioch Annex) * T G & Y